


fantasy [podfic]

by idellaphod



Category: Cabaret (1972)
Genre: Abortion, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: "The truth is, Cliff, I've always rather hated Paris."
Relationships: Sally Bowles/Cliff Bradshaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	fantasy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015908) by [ouro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros). 



**duration:** 3 minutes 16 seconds

**file size:** 7.48 MB

**download:** [at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7dyd2wggxy0nye2/%5Bcabaret%5D_fantasy.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ouro_boros for having blanket permission to record!


End file.
